Chance Circumstance
by Aqua
Summary: Taichi and Yamato finally admit their feelings for each other.


Author's Note: I actually wrote this a while back, but it was deleted from when they changed their rating warnings. Now I can post it again. IT HAS BEEN EDITED FOR CONTENT, still. Unedited is on my webpage!  
Thanks!

Chance Circumstance by Aqua

"I hate him! I just hate him!"

Tai kicked a nearby rock and sent it flying. It bounced off of the ground and traveled few more feet before coming to a rest. Not satisfied, Tai ran forward and gave it another good kick, taking his frustrations out on the rock. It was a stupid rock anyway! All rocks were stupid! They just sat there and took up space!

Groaning, Tai rolled his eyes. Here he was, insulting rocks. Of course they were only going to sit there and take up space. Of course they were stupid, they didn't exactly have brains to work with. And now Taichi felt stupid for venting his frustration on a rock and making such idiotic comments.

"Not that me being stupid is anything new," he growled to himself, furiously wiping his eyes. He was not going to start crying!

Yagami Taichi had fallen in love with someone. It had started during the time as the leader of the Digidestined, then expanded more and more as the days went by. It had gotten to the point that his breath caught whenever he met the other's eyes. To the point that his pulse rate would leap whenever the other touched him, no matter how innocent the touch was. The feelings had only grown stronger and stronger over the years. Now, at sixteen and comfortably living once again in Tokyo, Japan, Taichi had decided to let the object of his affections know that he cared. It had been terrifying, but he'd made up his mind. He thought that he would convince the other that it was a good idea for them to date, that the other returned his feelings.

So Taichi had made his way to Ishida Yamato's apartment.

Only to find, when he turned the corner, that Yamato was in the middle of a lip-lock with one of their female classmates.

Needless to say, Tai had done an immediate turn and run for it. Now he was walking around the streets of Tokyo, not quite sure where he was going. He didn't want to go home where he would have to sit around and think about it. As long as he was walking, he could focus all of his attentions on his feet. Right, then left, then right, then left, then right,  
then left, Yamato was kissing a girl, then right. And FUCK!

Tai blinked and grimaced. He didn't like swearing. It always surprised him a little when he actually did. Although, he couldn't bring himself to really be bothered this time. He had all the reasons to swear. He'd just seen the love of his life passionately kissing another person.  
And considering that person was female, it made the blow even harder. What a better way to have to face the fact that Yamato would never return his feelings other than to have it shoved in his face with a force that had nearly taken the wind from his lungs?

"I hate him," Tai muttered to himself, despite the fact that he knew it wasn't true. He couldn't really hate Matt, no matter how much he tried. It wasn't Yamato's fault that he was straight and his friend was gay, not to mention hoarding a crush on him. Yamato was acting like any other sixteen year old boy out there. It was Tai himself who had placed himself into this situation.

Man, he had might as well face it. Yamato would never look at him as more than a friend.

Breaking away from Kao's enthusiastic lips, Yamato grimaced when he hit his own apartment door and the doorknob sank uncomfortably into his back. Kao Misao had been over at his house because they'd been paired together for a history assignment in Social.  
However, she had obviously taken his polite courtesy the wrong way, entirely.

"Ah, Misao-san, what are you doing?" he exclaimed, his cheeks burning.

She smiled at him. "Don't you think we would be a great couple, Yamato-kun? I thought that I could give you a kiss and you would realize how great we would be together. We would be the envy of the entire school," she exclaimed. "You were so nice to me, and so attentive, I know that you must be attracted, even a little! You never treat the other girls that nicely, even your female friends."

Yamato grimaced, holding up his hands. "I'm really sorry, Misao-san, but I told you while we were working. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. Your kiss was very nice,  
but I told you that I'm not interested that way," he replied. Certainly not that way, although she didn't know the real 'way' that he was talking about.

She pouted at him, obviously trying to look cute as she looked past her bangs up to him.  
There were many guys in his class who wanted to date the young woman, for she was both beautiful and smart, but Yamato had never been one of them. Without even realizing it, however, he had done something to think he was interested. Which he wasn't, but she didn't seem to be grasping that little fact no matter how many times he told her. She seemed to think that his invitation to his apartment to work on the assignment was a sure sign he wanted to date her.

"You're just being shy!" Kao exclaimed with a smile, wrapping her arms around his and staring up at him with shimmering eyes. God, he was going to be sick. He was going to get sick or faint! And since he'd never fainted in his life, he was relatively certain that getting sick would be the first to happen.

"I'm not being shy," he insisted, trying to pry himself away. "I'm sorry that you got the wrong impression, but I don't want to date you. I've already got someone."

She gave him a 'look'. He always hated it when girls gave him the 'look'. It meant that he was going to end up in a situation he wasn't going to like. And since he didn't like this one in the least, he had a feeling he was going to hate the new one.

"Everyone knows that you aren't dating any other girls, Yamato-kun," she stated.

Oh man! Yep, definitely worse. He could already feel the guilty blush inching up his throat and cheeks, spreading along his face. No matter how much he tried, he was never able to keep that reaction from appearing. It was a miracle that no one had already figured it out. He wasn't dating any girls because the one and only person in the whole school he had an attraction to was Tai! However, without blurting it out to Kao, it didn't seem that she was going to back down.

"I'm... not seeing a girl at school," he stated. Carefully, he made sure to emphasis the words 'at school'. Hopefully she wouldn't read more into it.

Luckily, she didn't. Her eyes filling with tears, Kao stared up at him with mortification written on her face. "You're dating a girl from a different school? All this time, you've been leading me on, and you've had some mysterious girl tucked away the entire time"  
she yelled at him.

"Misao-san, you should keep your voice down. The neighbors will hear you," he said,  
glancing quickly down the hallway. The last thing he needed was Takeshima-san finding out he was having this kind of problem. The neighbor didn't like him to begin with, and this would only make the man dislike him even more.

"I'll be as loud as I want, Ishida! How dare you play me for a fool?" she exclaimed.

"Misao-san, I never led you on. I told you from the beginning not to get the wrong idea about being invited here. We had to work on our assignment," Yamato replied.

Apparently, she wasn't listening to him. "I won't forgive you for this! You'll regret dumping me, Ishida Yamato! That girl will never be as good with you as I am, and I intend to prove it to you!" With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Sighing, Yamato let himself into his apartment. Great, just what he needed. He had finally been coming to terms with the fact that he was gay, and now he had some crazed girl after him. He had always been chased by girls, although he didn't know what the fuss was about. Yamato never saw anything overly remarkable about himself, and he couldn't understand what they saw. How would he ever get the chance to admit his feelings for Taichi if he was going to have to watch his back for the girl with love-induced rabies?

Scolding himself lightly for thinking so coldly of a class mate, Yamato walked into his room and fell onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Honestly, he didn't know if he would ever have the courage to tell Tai of his feelings. They had become best friends during their time in the Digiworld, but Tai had never shown any further affection for him. There were times when he would catch those chocolate brown eyes watching him, unreadable, but other than those strange looks there was never anything else that could be taken as more-than-friend attention.

Besides, Tai had even dated Sora for a short time after returning. Even though it had been for only a few months before they had separated, surprisingly remaining friends despite the fact, it was a constant reminder in Yamato's mind that his friend was entirely straight.  
What would he want with a guy? Especially one that he fought with as much as they did?  
Now that they were older and more mature, the two of them managed not to argue so much, but there were a few times when their tempers would get the better of them.

Sighing, Yamato rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow. Sixteen years old, and in love with the one person in the world that was obvious he couldn't have. Man,  
life sucked.

"Hey, Yamato!"

Yamato turned and grinned when he saw Tai running toward him. No, Tai didn't run. He kinda... bounced. He always had so much energy, and it was obvious in the way he moved. Mostly by the fact that he was always moving. Even when sitting down, he would fidget or wiggle or constantly change his position. Tai was not a person for sitting, or standing, or laying down. He was a guy who liked to run... and bounce.

"Tai, how are you?" he asked, grin turning into a smile as he pulled the proper books from his locker and placed them into his bag.

For a brief moment, Tai's face froze in place. Then it turned back into a shining grin that Yamato had to wonder if he'd actually seen it or not. "I'm great! I managed to get my homework done last night. I was wondering if we were still on to check out that new movie that they are playing downtown?" he replied.

Nodding, Yamato slung his bag over his shoulder. "Of course, unless you don't feel like going," he replied. He had invited the other to come with him to check out the new movie.  
He had made the excuse that they would take Takeru and Hikari to see it if it was suitable.  
The truth of the matter was that he had been trying to ask Tai out and had lost his nerve at the last minute.

"Of course I do!" Tai exclaimed. They had the same class, and walked toward the room together as they spoke. Yamato noticed that Tai seemed a bit distracted, seeming to lose track of his words once and a while, but didn't comment. Class would be starting in a few moments, and there wouldn't be time to actually discus anything, even if Tai admitted to something being wrong.

Class was not overly exciting. Often, Yamato simply watched Tai's back during the class.  
Tai had an interesting back. While sitting in his chair, he would bounce or shift. Often, he would start biting on his pencil between taking notes. His unruly hair shifted with each movement, inviting Yamato's hands to try and tame it.

Wouldn't their teacher have a great time digesting that?

Teacher: Ishida-san, why are you out of your desk?

Yamato: I needed to do something.

Teacher: And why do you have your hands in Tai's hair?

Yamato: Because it was just asking for me to run my fingers through the thick locks. They really are very soft, despite how wild they are. Tai might look like he stuck his finger in a light socket, but his hair really is beautiful.

Teacher: Ishida-san, would you mind telling me what you find so funny?

Yamato blinked. That wasn't the dialogue he was expecting. Breaking from his thoughts,  
Yamato looked up to see the teacher standing right beside his desk with an angry expression on his face. Sinking down in his chair, Yamato grimaced. "Nothing, sorry," he replied quietly.

"Well, then maybe you would like to answer my question?" the teacher went on.

Yamato looked up at him, hoping he might enlighten him as to what question it was. The teacher wasn't about to give him any favors, however. "Sorry, I didn't catch the question"  
he said in a meek voice. He did not need detention today! He had a (kinda) date with Taichi!

"Maybe you had better pay more attention, next time, instead of day dreaming!" the teacher exclaimed, then moved on to harass another student.

Feeling the eyes of the other students, Yamato turned his attention to his text book. He could feel Tai's eyes, most of all, turned toward him with curiosity and not a little worry.  
Yamato wasn't the kind to day dream during class, and he could tell that Tai was practically bursting with worried questions.

School was not over soon enough!

Throwing his books back into his locker, save for the few that held homework, Yamato pulled on his uniform jacket. As he closed his locker, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Ah, Tai, you must be eager to see the movie, if you managed to put your books away before I did!" Yamato said with a laugh as he turned around. The laugh promptly died when he saw that it was not Tai, but Kao, behind him. "Oh, hello Misao-san. How are you today?" he ventured, his body tense. He hoped she wouldn't start yelling again. Gossip in school was horrible, and he already had quite a few circling. One of them wasn't too far off the mark, although Yamato knew that the girls of the school constantly came to his defense about whether or not he was gay.

Kao pinned him with a 'look' and Yamato felt his stomach sink to his shoes. This is exactly what he did not need right now. He just wanted to go out and watch a movie with Tai.  
He'd already narrowly escaped detention. He didn't want to deal with her right now.

"As well as can be expected," she said, her voice just off a tone of normal.

Before he could reply to that, of all people, Tai walked up to them. He had that same frozen expression on his face, although there was a grin on his lips, as he glanced over at Yamato before turning his attention on the girl beside him. "Hey, you're Kao Misao from our class, aren't you? I'm Yagami Taichi," he introduced.

She turned toward him, and the anger in her eyes caught him off guard. Apparently, she felt that he had interrupted something. Quickly, however, she managed to catch the wayward emotion and smiled at him. "You're the school's best soccer player. It's nice to meet you," she said.

He grinned and winked at her. "And you are the most sought-after girl in the entire school.  
Matt must be a lucky guy to of finally caught you," he replied.

"Try telling him that!" she exclaimed, suddenly furious, then stormed off.

Tai blinked, then looked up at Yamato. "Was it something I said?" he questioned, his eyes puzzled.

Sighing, Yamato motioned his friend to walk with him. "I'll explain on the way."

He felt giddy. Really, really, giddy. He felt as though he could fly his entire way to the theater. Yamato wasn't dating Kao Misao! While they had been walking, Yamato had explained about their assignment and how the girl had misinterpreted his actions as attraction. Unable to stop himself from grinning, Tai couldn't help but think that the kiss he had been agonizing over had simply been her overly-enthusiastic way of asking him out.

To which, Yamato had said no. It didn't mean that he was interested in Tai, but for a guy to say no to Kao Misao was astonishing! Tai couldn't help but be pleased. Now he was free to fantasize that they were actually on a date as much as he wanted! Before, he would of felt guilty for dreaming about another girl's boyfriend. However, now... Yamato was fair game once again!

Seated in the dark theater, Tai could feel the heat from Yamato's body where it brushed against his own. The seats were close together and Tai had to admit that he was sitting perhaps a little closer than absolutely necessary, but Yamato hadn't said anything in protest. In fact, Yamato had offered him the arm rest instead, bringing that side of his body that much closer! Now, if only he could work some way to convince Yamato that it was a good idea to wrap an arm around his shoulders...

"Are you thirsty?" Yamato questioned, leaning so close to Tai's ear that he could of sworn he felt those lips brushing against him lightly.

"Yeah," Tai all but groaned, earning him a strange look from Yamato as he handed over the soda that they were sharing. Blinking, Tai stared at it for a few moments, then blushed bright red before taking it. He hadn't been thinking about pop at all. Luckily, it was too dark in the theater for Yamato to see his tomato-red face.

"I'm glad you came with me," Yamato suddenly whispered. He was leaning close again,  
and Tai could feel the other's breath against his cheek.

He turned, so he could whisper back and not get them in trouble. "I'm glad you invited me.  
It is a great movie," he replied. Although, if someone asked him what it was about or what the character's names were, he wouldn't know for the life of him.

"The two of us don't hang out on our own often. We're usually in a group, and never really get some time to just enjoy each other's company," Yamato commented.

Tai nodded, flush back in full force. "I wish we spent more time together, just the two of us," he said slowly. His stomach was clenching, and his palms felt sweaty when he clenched his hands into fists. He felt that it would be now or never. He had to tell Matt the truth! "I... Yamato, I wanted to tell you something."

"I want to tell you something too," Yamato replied, his expression serious.

"I need to say this now, or I'll never get the courage. When you asked me to come with you to the movie... I wanted you to ask me out as a date, not just a friend. I've had a crush on you for a long time, Yamato," Tai whispered, his eyes locked on the blue ones in front of him.

Yamato's eyes went wide, and he sat without replying for a long moment. The lights of the theater came on and people began to leave, but the two of them didn't notice. Tai felt his hopes shatter as Yamato continued to be silent. Great, Yamato didn't feel that way about him after all! He was going to lose his best friend, all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Damn! Why did he have to feel this way? Why couldn't being Yamato's friend of been enough?

Tai was shocked from his thoughts when he felt Yamato's hand on his cheek. The shock had drained from those crystal blue eyes, filled with a warmth Tai had never seen on his friend's face before. "To tell you the honest truth, I wanted to ask you as a date instead of as a friend. I never thought you would be interested in me that way, so I kept my feelings for you a secret," he said, still whispering although the people around them were gone.  
They were the only ones left in the theater.

Tai leaned forward slowly, separating the inches between them, and let his lips touch those of the other. Heat flared through his body instantly, his arms wrapping around Yamato's neck as the kiss deepened instantly. Their tongues met and separated, then met again. Tai could feel the other's hands running through his hair, gently cradling his skull as their mouth's continued to devour each other.

Finally, they broke away, gasping for lost breath. "I think we should get out of here before we give the clean up crew a surprise," Yamato commented with a grin, taking Tai's hand and leading him from the theater.

As they left, Tai's happy smile grew even wider when Yamato didn't pull his hand away once they were out among the crowd. Several people noticed and stared for a few moments, but Tai happily ignored them as he walked next to his new boyfriend.  
Boyfriend. GOD! YAMATO WAS HIS BOYFRIEND! He could of danced a jig! Of course, he didn't really know what a jig was, but he was so happy he would try anyway!  
Maybe Yamato knew what a jig was?

Shaking his head at his own inane thoughts, Tai smiled up at the other boy. "Did you enjoy the movie?" he asked.

Grinning, a blush came to Yamato's cheeks. "I have no idea what it was about. I couldn't concentrate with you sitting so close to me," he admitted.

"Same here," Tai admitted with a laugh.

"What do you want to do now?" Yamato asked.

"Want to stay the night at my place? We don't have school tomorrow," Tai offered, then blushed bright red. "If you want to. I mean, we don't have to do anything! Not that I'm thinking we would of course. Well, I am kinda thinking about it, but if you aren't ready I understand! I just don't want to part company yet, is all."

Holding up a hand to stop Tai's embarrassed babbling, Yamato laughed a little. "I'd love to come over. I'll phone my dad and ask once we get there. As for doing 'anything', we'll just have to see when we get there," he replied.

Blushing even more furiously, Tai nodded but didn't say anything more, lest he continue with his babble.

Kao Misao's eyes went wide when she saw the two youth's walking down the street, their hands entwined with each other. Yamato had mentioned going to see a movie, and it had been easy to guess which one. The movie playing at the downtown theater was a huge hit and everyone in the school wanted to come see it. She had been convinced that she would be able to talk Yamato into dating her. Whoever this other girl was, she was out of luck!  
Kao Misao had set her eyes on Yamato, and there was no way she was going to back off of him. What she hadn't been expecting was the sight before her.

Ishida Yamato was holding hands with Yagami Taichi! They'd been on a date!

She couldn't wait to tell the girl's at school this little bit of news!

Tai closed the door to his bedroom, then jumped slightly when Yamato's arm reached passed him and locked the door. He turned, feeling his cheeks flaming as he looked up at the boy beside him. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was certain that Yamato would be able to hear it. As he usually did when nervous, Tai opened his mouth to start talking.

Only to find it instantly engaged in a different, and certainly more fun, action. Yamato pulled his body close so that they were pressed against each other, his hands once again winding into Tai's hair. With a small moan, Tai opened his lips for Yamato's kiss, his own arms sliding over the other's shoulders. He could feel the lean muscles under his palms,  
could feel the other's slender form pressed against his own sport-built one.

Yamato's hand slipped from his hair and to his front, pushing Tai's jacket from his shoulders and to the floor. Breaking the kiss, Yamato then concentrated on getting Tai's shirt undone, his lips and tongue working along the flesh he exposed.

It was like a dream come true. Tai let his eyes close as he gave more little moans, his skin heating where Yamato's lips touched him, not caring when his shirt fell to the floor after his jacket and he felt hands tugging at his belt. His embarrassment was gone, replaced by desire. He wanted this, could tell that Yamato wanted this too, and allowed himself to submit entirely to the other's caresses. He had never really thought about who would take the more dominate role in their sex life, if they ever had one, but didn't find himself minding one bit as Yamato stripped him and lead him toward the bed.

"I feel a little under dressed," Tai commented, glancing up to see that Yamato was still wearing his school uniform.

Slowly coming back down to Earth, Tai found himself entangled with Yamato's body. He was panting, trying to regain his breath, shivering as the sweat on his body began to cool.  
Feeling the shiver, Yamato pulled the blankets over them before snuggling his body next to Tai's once again.

"Wow," Tai managed to say, finally, after five minutes of the only sound being their hard breathing.

"No kidding," Yamato replied with a soft laugh, leaning forward and kissing Tai gently.

Closing his eyes, Tai let himself melt into the kiss. It wasn't an exciting one, but a loving one. Which was good, because he could hardly keep his eyes open any longer. "I love you, Yamato-chan," he whispered softly, slowly drifting off into sleep.

Just before he slipped away completely, he felt Yamato's arms tighten around him. "I love you too, Tai-chan," he heard Yamato reply. 


End file.
